Faera
by cyberommy
Summary: Une jeune fille atterrit on ne sait trop comment sur une autre planète, au Château de Poudlard, on la renomme Hermione et elle doit servir un certain Drago Malfoy. Mais que fera t'elle quand elle découvrira que l'identité de ce dernier a été usurpée ? Que fera t'elle au milieu de la cité des rebelles Pré au Lard? Retrouvera t'elle le véritable Drago? UA.
1. Prologue

_** Disclaimer: le monde de Harry potter ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent à Rowling.**_

_**cette fic sera écrite en tant qu'AU ( alterative universe)**_

_**Elle comportera des passages explicites et violents il est donc déconseillé aux mineurs de la lire.**_

_**mais avant tout bonne lecture!**_

_**Prologue**_

Les rues étaient agitées, bien trop agitées pour un jour de pluie.

La place du village était noire de monde. Les enfants se faufilaient entre les jambes des adultes qui hurlaient la nouvelle à tout va.

- Il est revenu!

-Une Originelle est arrivée avec lui.

- Une Originelle est- ce que c'est bien prudent?

- Mais il était au palais comment en a t-il ramenée une, les voyages sont interdits là bas!

Chacun avançait une nouvelle question, les hommes se bousculaient pour tenter de voir le cortège qui s'avançait entre les poteaux de bois encadrant la porte de la cité. Derrière la masse des villageois ont pouvait apercevoir cinq hommes en armes, positionnés autour de deux arrivants. Un homme et une femme. L'homme était grand, il portait une longue cape agrémentée d'une large capuche qui dissimulait entièrement son visage, il avançait d'un pas sûr et rapide au travers de la foule. La femme quant à elle étaient plutôt petite, ses cheveux étaient emmêlés et la tempête de sable y avait laissé quantité de grains dorés. Elle portait une robe rouge sombre et à sa taille pendait ce qui avait dû être un tablier.

- C'est l'uniforme des serviteurs royaux ! Chuchota une dame prés de laquelle le cortège venait de passer.

Les autres écarquillèrent les yeux, examinant par eux même les vêtements de l'inconnue.

-Que faisait une originelle au palais? Lança un garçon qui avait laissé trainer une oreille ou deux.

-File d'ici toi ! Tu devrais déjà être au lit pour une sieste! Persifla la dame.

Le jeune garçon tira la langue et disparu.

Au même moment un Homme monta sur l'estrade située à l'opposée de l'entrée de la cité. Il portait un uniforme rouge sali et délavé et arborait une imposante moustache blanche.

-Hum Hum, fit il à l'attention de la foule. Chers concitoyens, je me dois de vous annoncer le retour de Jillian parmi nous. La foule retint son souffle attendant une information à propos de la jeune femme, on entendait le bruit du sable porté par le vent. Ce soir une fête sera organisée en l'honneur de l'invitée qu'il nous a amenée. Mes respects à vous tous et bonne journée.

L'homme descendit de l'estrade d'un pas lourd avant de disparaître dans une des ruelles qui entouraient la petite place ronde.

Après un vague grognement de protestation face à si peu d'éclaircissements, la foule se retourna pour examiner de plus belle l'étrangère.

La porte était refermée, les gardes étaient à leur poste et aucune trace des deux arrivants ne semblait subsister.

Mécontents d'avoir laissé leurs proies filer et se retrouvant sans raison valable de rester ainsi attroupé hommes et femmes se séparèrent peu à peu, emportant les affaires qu'ils avaient laissé de part et d'autres de la place dans leur précipitation.

Les enfants, heureux d'avoir de nouveau un espace vide pour s'amuser, se remirent à courir dans tous les sens. La place ne fut bientôt dérangée que par les cris et les pleurs de ceux qui s'écorchaient les genoux.

Derrière l'esplanade, depuis la fenêtre de sa maison de bois, le vieil Albus regardait les rues s'emplir de la masse des curieux et des commères. Il lissa sa moustache distraitement et avala une longue gorgée de vin.

Sur le mur derrière lui étaient accrochés de nombreuses tapisseries, des peintures et des dessins. Il se retourna et les observa minutieusement, l'un d'eux représentait un pont partant de la Terre. Il fit claquer son pouce et son majeur et un autre dessin apparu de l'autre côté du pont.

-Le temps est venu. Souffla l'homme avant de finir son verre en une seule et énorme lampée.


	2. Chat, Pluie et planète inconnue

**Chapitre I: Chat, pluie et planète inconnue .**

Chris regardait distraitement le ciel orageux, faisant claquer ses bottes dans un bruit humide alors qu'elle marchait. Les giboulées de mars semblaient violentes et prolongées dernièrement.

Autour d'elle les gouttes froides et insidieuses dégoulinaient le long du trottoir formant de petites flaques là où la chaussée était déformée. Les passants laissaient des traces boueuses sur les pavés à chacune de leurs allées et venues et les bords de route avaient l'aspect d'une longue mare sombre. Depuis plusieurs heures déjà la pluie tombait drue sur la ville et ne semblait pas être partie pour s'arrêter.

Malgré son large parapluie Chris sentait l'humidité s'infiltrer dans les fibres de ses vêtements, elle frissonna . Elle avait environ vingt minutes de trajet entre l'université et son appartement. Il était déjà vingt heures passées et les rues se vidaient peu à peu. Les gens disparaissant derrière les portes des bâtiments ou dans les bouches de métro.

Elle accéléra le pas, elle devait préparer sa valise pour le lendemain. En effet, elle repartait chez sa mère pour le Week-end puisque cette dernière tenaient à fêter son Anniversaire en famille. 19 ans, un drôle d'âge à atteindre. Majeure depuis un an mais encore coincée dans une dizaine adolescente. Adulescente en quelque sorte. Un sourire étira ses lèvres, adulescente, un joli mot. Elle se trouva bientôt dans sa rue.

Alors qu'elle arrivait devant sa porte Mme Morand, une dame d'un certain âge qui habitait l'appartement voisin du sien, franchit le seuil un air contrarié sur le visage.

-Bonsoir Mme Morand!

-Mon soir n'est pas bon jeune fille et à cause de votre maudit chat une fois encore, je m'en vais pour une heure, le satané animal ferait mieux de s'être tu à mon retour. Je vous préviens! Aboya l'intéressée.

Chris hocha la tête et se faufila dans l'entrée. Pirate, son chat, semblait s'être épris de la chatte de la vieille Morand, Miss Lovely. Chaque jour après qu'elle ait quitté l'appartement il se plantait devant le mur qui séparait les deux logements et miaulait son désespoir jusqu'au soir. Le problème était évidemment que, comme elle était à la retraite, la vielle dame, elle, ne quittait pas beaucoup le bâtiment et passait sa journée à tambouriner contre le mur. Chris avait déjà proposé de prendre la chatte avec elle un soir afin que les chats se voient et que les miaulements cessent. Mais la seule réponse qu'elle avait reçue était qu'il était «hors de question que Miss Lovely passe un seul instant en la compagnie de cet inélégant matou» .

En montant les escaliers elle fut attentive au bruit, cherchant à entendre les miaulements de son chat, même en arrivant devant sa porte elle n'entendait rien, comme d'ordinaire. L'isolation était plutôt bien faite dans le bâtiment. Elle secoua la tête, sa voisine devait réellement passer sa journée collée à son mur pour entendre si facilement les miaulements de Pirate.

En ouvrant la porte elle trouva son chat planté devant le mur, immobile.

-Piratou! Viens par là mon minou!

Le chat se retourna brusquement et couru s'enrouler autour des jambes de sa maîtresse.

-Miaouuuu!

-Shhh, souffla Chris en le grattant derrière les oreilles. Tu ferais mieux de tenir tranquille si tu veux pouvoir revoir ta fiancée un jour toi!

L' animal la regarda fixement et se mit à ronronner bruyamment repartant se planter devant le mur.

Chris rit, même cela était peut être audible pour sa voisine à antenne. Elle se laissa tomber sur la chaise la plus proche.

La journée avait été longue, le stress qu'elle ressentait à l'idée de retourner au sein de sa famille s'était amplifié d'heure en heure, plusieurs fois au cours de la journée, elle avait dû arrêter ce qu'elle faisait et retenir sa respiration durant dix longues secondes pour tenter de se calmer. Cette techniques faisait des miracles, si elle la répétait une demi douzaine de fois d'affilée elle se sentait momentanément vidée et le stress ne l'assaillait plus.

Son stress ne voulait pas dire qu'elle n'appréciait pas les moments qu'elle passait dans sa maison familiale, mais elle avait toujours eu l'impression d'être prise entre deux feu au milieu de ses parents et de ne pas savoir que dire pour contenter chacun d'eux, une ombre du passé, très certainement.

Enfin il y avait d'autres chose à faire que se morfondre ainsi sur sa vielle chaise bancale. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers son placard. Des affaires chaudes il lui fallait des affaires chaudes et épaisses. Sa mère avait eu la merveilleuse idée de déménager dans le nord du pays. Elle soupira, avec sa doudoune et ses trois écharpes elle devrait pouvoir survivre deux jours. Pirate s'enroula une nouvelle fois autour de ses jambes, et cette fois ci c'était évidemment qu'il avait faim. Après avoir jeté quelques affaires dans sa valise et donné à manger au matou affamé qui la suivait sans cesse elle attrapa une boîte de céréales et s'installa devant son ordinateur, les partiels approchaient et un Week end en famille signifiait d'autant moins de temps pour réviser. Enfin elle se disait ça en sachant très bien en son for intérieur que parents ou pas ses révisions ne seraient pas très efficaces, elle n'avait jamais eu besoin d'être extrêmement assidue, ses résultats semblaient presque tomber du ciel à chaque examen.

Elle resta environ quinze minutes devant ses cours à réviser deux ou trois chapitres de littérature puis se laissa tomber en arrière contre le dossier de son fauteuil.

Se concentrer était toujours aussi difficile, des tonnes d'idées tournaient dans sa tête et prenait l'attention du moindre de ses neurones. Ses idées auraient pu être des soucis, ses factures s'accumulaient à cause des bagarres de ses parents qui semblait jouer à celui qui donnerait le moins puisque chacun d'entre eux estimait que l'autre avait plus d'argent. Oui, ses idées auraient pu être noires mais ce qui tournait sans cesse dans sa tête c'était ses poèmes, des vers ludiques inspirés de Rimbaud qu'elles faisaient pleuvoir sans cesse sur ses cahiers et sur son clavier.

Des poèmes enfantins, histoires de prince tomber du ciel et de magie lumineuse. Elle avait déjà songer à envoyer ses créations à un éditeur mais s'était répété maintes et maintes fois que de nos jours personnes n'achetait de recueil de poèmes pour le plaisir et qu'on risquait de lui rire au nez si elle tentait sa chance.

Au bout de deux heures d'écriture effrénées elle s'étira longuement et regarda Pirate.

Allez mon gros, c'est l'heure d'aller au dodo.

Elle se débarassa de ses vêtements , les jeta sur une chaise et enfila sa vielle chemise de nuit avant de se glisser dans son lit et de fermer les yeux. Ce week end n'allait pas être de tout repos, mieux valait qu'elle profite de cette nuit pour dormir correctement.

Chris, augmenta le chauffage de sa vielle 405, plus les kilomètres défilaient devant ses yeux plus la température descendait. Elle frissonna dans son anorak et augmenta également le volume de la musique.

You've got the love !

Chanta-t'elle à tue tête.

Une demi heure plus tard elle arrivait aux portes de la petite ville où sa mère avait fondé son nouveau foyer. Remariée puis de nouveau divorcée elle s'était installée avec son nouveau compagnon deux au paravant emmenant avec elle les demis frères et sœurs de Chris et laissant son ex beau père seul dans le centre de la France, seul et dépressif. Le regard de Chris s'assombrit elle n'aimait pas penser à la dépression de son beau père étant elle même sous traitement.

La maison familiale était éloignée du bourg, perdue au milieu des champs . Elle se gara dans la cour derrière l'imposant quatre quatre de sa mère et pris une profonde inspiration avant d'ouvrir la porte. Elle montre une à une les marches des escaliers qui menaient à la porte d'entrée puis poussa le battant après une seconde inspiration.

Coucou tout le monde !

Aussitôt deux petits monstres se jetèrent à son coup. Liz et Martin était ces deux petits frères et sœurs, deux jumeaux monstrueusement bruyant et affectueux.

- Cricri ! Brailla Liz. Tu m'a manqué !

Elle m'a plus manqué à moi, répliqua son frère.

Chris les serra dans ses bras, mi amusée mi exaspérée.

Bonjour ma louloute, fit la voix haut perchée de sa mère.

Hey maman! Fit la jeune fille légèrement mal à l'aise devant la mini jupe et les bottes montante en cuir de sa mère.

Elles allèrent s'asseoir sur le canapé du salon, une vielle chose d'un marron douteux que le chat affectionnait tout particulièrement. Des traces de griffes y étaient d'ailleurs gravées depuis ce qui semblait être toujours pour l'aînée de la famille.

Alors comment ça se passe à la fac? S'enquit sa mère.

Oh tu sais, bientôt les partiels donc le stress monte un peu mais pas plus que ça . Fit Chris d'un ton badin en haussant les épaules.

Et ta matière favorite ? Ah qu'est ce que c'est déjà ? Fit Lilian, la maman de la fraterie, les sourcils froncés.

Étude et interprétation poétique maman, et tout ce passe bien dans cette matière aussi, j'en profite un maximum,dit elle en souriant.

Elle regarda autour d'elle, la maison ressemblait terriblement à la demeure où elle avait grandi. De grand mur de papier peint blanc et aux frises centrales déclinant tout un camaïeu chatoyant. Une cuisine spacieuse qui laissait apparaître des poutres de façon régulière, au travers du plafond et un grand escalier en colimaçon. Une grande maison aux allures de vieille bâtisse.

Lilian soupira : « Et c'est tout ce que tu nous raconte de beau ? »

Et oui maman, il n'y a pas grand chose de nouveau.

Un silence gêné s'installa, parfois dérangé par les cris et les rires des deux petits monstres qui étaient partis s'amuser dans leur chambre. Puis d'un coup : badaboum !

-Mamaaaaan ! Couina la voix de liz.

La mère de Chris se précipita en haut des escalers .

-Allons, allons ce n'est qu'une égratignure ma louloute, ton genou n'a rien.

Chris qui était montée derrière sa mère souri devant sa petite sœur qui avait un air espiègle sur le visage tendit qu'elle se tenait la jambe d'une main.

-C'est Martin qui m' a poussée bredouilla t'elle une moue accrochée aux lèvres.

Comme d'habitude toute les opportunités étaient bonne àn saisir pour faire punir son frère.

Chris se détourna tendit que sa mère sermonnait la petite.

-Je vais faire des crêpes et commencer le gâteau pour ce soir avertit-elle.

Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine et commença à rassembler les ingrédients et alors qu'elle commençait à battre les œufs avec le farine un flash s'imposa devant ses yeux . C'était une des dernières journées qu'elle avait passer avec son père avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans la nature. À l'époque elle avait quatorze ans et elle avait décidé de préparer le gâteau pour les quarante ans de son père. Il l'avait surprise dans la cuisine concentrée sur le four tendit qu'elle regardait cuire son œuvre chocolatée. Il l'avait prise dans ses bras et avait ri en lui disant :

Ma grande! Tu sais parfaitement te débrouiller à présent. Je suis très fier de toi. Tu es forte, tu es douée et tu es tout ce qu'une jeune fille pourrait rêver d'être. N'oublie jamais d'avoir confiance en toi. Promis ?

Promis. Avait elle répondu.

Trois jours après il partait pour ne plus jamais rentrer. Elle qui était en garde alternée s'était retrouvée seule avec sa mère et les deux enfants issu de son nouveau mariage, qui avait d'ailleurs lui aussi terminé en divorce.

Elle rajouta du sucre et chassa ces idées de son esprit jusqu'au soir.

À l'heure de la fin du dîner toute la famille était réunie à table, le repas s'était bien déroulé, Liz avait quelque peu geint à propos de sa part de viande qui était à son avis , plus petite que celle de son frère et Martin avait répliqué en lui tirant la langue.

Le moment des cadeaux était arrivé, Liz et Martin avait fait des dessins pour leur grande sœur et leur mère avait offert un petit paquet de forme rectangulaire à son ainée. Chris lui lança un regard interrogateur. Elle attrapa le cadre et déchira le papier. Un joli cadre aux bords en bois apparu et à l'intérieur se trouvait un dessin.

Un dessin dont Chris ne se souvenait même pas un dessin dont la signification l'intriguait et la terrifiait en même temps.

-Tu m'avais demander de t'aider à ne pas oublier, voilà le dessin que tu às fait il y à douze ans . Alors contente ?

Chris contempla encore la page qui avait jauni avec le temps. Une lune énorme et brillante occuppait le centre de la page et un jeune garçon avec des airs de petit prince se tenait à côté de la petite fille qui devait être Chris elle même. Chris se rappelait très bien avoir fait ce dessin mais elle ne se souvenait pas pourquoi ni à quelle occasion.

Quelle frayeur tu nous avait faites ce soir là!S'exclama Lola, la mère de Chris.

J'avais quel âge déjà ?

Pas plus de sept ans ma louloute.

Chris réfléchi, l'anniversaire de ses sept ans c'était plutôt bien passé, elle avait eu des tonnes de cadeaux, tout le monde avait chanté, qu'est ce qui avait bien pu effrayer sa mère à ce point ?

Tu t'étais enfuie dans le jardin au beau milieu de la nuit.

Au beau milieu de la... Ah oui. Elle avait voulu aller voir la lune et était descendue dans le jardin et …

-AAAAH ! Cria Liz

Les lumières s'étaient éteinte d'un coup et on entendait au loin le grondement de l'orage.

-Chris emmène ta sœur à l'étage tu veux ?

Chris aquiéça même si dans le noir ce n'était pas d'une grande utilité. Elle chercha la main de s a petite sœur et se dirigea à tâtons vers les escaliers. Une fois en haut elle mis Liz au lit et brancha sa veilleuse .

Elle se dirigea à son tour vers sa chambre et s'installa sur son lit, sa lampe de poche posée sur les draps, elle avait toujours le cadeau de sa mère dans sa main droite. Elle observa le dessin et soudain ele eut un flash.

Elle avait sept ans et était remonté dans sa chambre après une nuit d'orage. Elle avait eu le plus joli des cadeaux pour son anniversaire, un grand livre sur les civilisations antiques et un autre sur les plus beaux poèmes de la littérature française. Elle s'était installée sur son lit pour commencer à lire quelques mythes et légendes et elle était tombé sur une histoire ou la lune était considérée comme un déesse. Intriguée elle avait voulu aller voir en quoi la lune pouvait avoir l'air d'être magique.

Elle avait ouvert la porte de sa chambre et s'était accrochée aux branches du grand laurier qui poussaient à côté de la fenêtre de sa chambre. En descendant elle avait aperçu quelques rayons filtré à travers l'épais feuillage et s'était dépêchée . Elle avait atterrit en bas en quelques secondes. La lune était brillante et ronde. Elle frissonna elle avait lu des histoires à propos des loups garou. Elle avança d'un pas mal assuré jusqu'au milieu du pré. Le parc était grand, il allait jusque derrière les bois qui se dressaient sur sa gauche. Ses parents avaient achetés cette maison quelques années au paravant en pensant que les enfants aimeraient s'amuser dans le grand espace vert. Elle se planta soudainement illuminée par l'astre rond. Elle pencha légèrement la tête sur la gauche pour l'observer sous un autre angle. Elle était concentrée est ce qu'on avait considéré la lune comme une déesse parce qu'elle brillait ou pace qu'elle était simplement très belle?

C'est parce qu'elle est très belle murmura une petite voix à côté de son oreille.

Aah ! Cria Chris vant que l'inconnu ne lui mit une main sur la bouche.

CHHHH ! Ne réveille donc pas tout le monde, je vais te relâcher et tu vas te retourne vers moi, c'est compris ?

Chris hocha faiblement la tête, tremblante de terreur. Elle fut relâchée et se retourna lentement. Devant elle se tenait un garçon de son âge aux cheveux clairs et aux grands yeux bleus pétillants. Il portait un pantalon de cuir brun et une chemise bleue , derrière lui flottait une cape argentée au reflet dorés . On aurait dit...Un prince.

Comment tu t'appelle? Demanda le garçon.

Chris hésita sa mère lui avait répété un bon nombre de fois qu'il ne fallait pas parler aux inconnus mais sa curiosité naturelle la poussait souvent à enfreindre les règle et se fut le cas cette fois encore.

Je m'appelle Chris et toi?

Drake Malfoy. Répondit il en me comprend c'est super j'arrive à voyager et en plus j'arrive à activer le processus linguistique je suis trop fort !

Chris n'était pas sûr de comprendre ce que disait le garçon mais elle choisit de ne pas s'en inquiéter.

Bon alors qu'est ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Drake.

Tu veux faire quelque chose avec moi ?

Oui on pourrait par exemple... Aller se baigner fit il en désignant la piscine qui se trouvait à l'autre bout du parc.

Mais l'eau est froide sa fait plusieurs jours qu'il ne fait pas beau, protesta la petite fille.

Ne t'en fais pour ça. On fait la course ?

Chris hocha la tête et ils furent parti pour une partie de couse effrénee que drake gagna haut la main. Arrivée à la piscine Chris plongea sa main dans l'eau.

Tu vois, elle est gelée.

Drake s'agenouilla vers le rebord et plongea son doigt dans l'eau glacée. Une lueur orangée illumina la surface de l'eau .

Replonge ta main .

Chris s'exécuta. L'eau était chaude comme aubeau milieu d'une après midi d'été.

-Comment ?

CHHH ! Ne pose pas de question et profite.

Le garçon lui fit un sourire espiègle et sauta à pied joints dans l'eau. Chris, toujours aussi téméraire, le suivi.

Ils jouèrent durant des heures jusqu'à ce que Chris fatiguée, finissent par sortir de la piscine .

Drake la suivi et juste au moment ou il s'apprêtait à lui dire au revoir, un éclair flasha dans le ciel. Deux hommes plus grand que des montagnes apparurent. Ils portaient des masques en forme de tête de loup et avaient une épée accrochée à la hanche . Drake baissa la tête, dépité. Ils l'avaient retrouvés .

-Allons jeune prince venez.

Il avança contrit, vers les deux hommes . Autour d'eux commença à ce générer un halo de lumière .

-Attendez ! Drake marcha d'un pas décidé vers Chris. Adieu lui murmura t'il à l'oreille. Il passa sa main devant ses yeux et retourna vers les hommes. Un second éclair flasha. Ils avaient disparus.

Chris était au milieu du pré elle sentit sa mémoire se voiler. Elle entendit bientôt les voix de ses parents qui l'appelaient depuis la maison et elle courut en direction de la haute bâtisse.

Dans sa chambre Chris releva les yeux du dessin qu'elle avait fait aussitôt rentrer chez elle après cette aventure. L'avait elle rêver, Aujourd'hui, douze ans après elle était bien incapable de le dire.

L'orage continuait de hurler au dehors, Chris s'approcha de la fenêtre, à la lumière d'un éclair elle constata que sa chemise de nuit était tâchée de vinaigrette. Sa sœur avait renversé le bol sur la table lors de sa crise de jalousie intempestive.

Un autre éclair frappa et soudain , Chris aperçut trois silhouette se dessiner au milieu du pré. À NON! Elle avait déjà eu assez d'émotion pour ce soir sans que quelques jeunes alcoolisés ne viennent massacrer la pelouse du parc. Ce parc, même s'il était plus petit que celui de sa maison d'enfance restait un joli bout de terrain à demi boisé. Il était hors de question que quelqu'un y touche. C'était la seule chose qui lui rappelait l'époque ou son père était encore là. Elle descendit à pas de loup les escaliers de bois grinçant et se faufila par la porte de derrière. Pas la peine de réveiller sa mère, elle saurait les gérer seule . Elle tâtonna dans le pré jusqu'à entendre et voir les inconnus, camouflée derrière un buisson de laurier.

Il y avait deux hommes et une femme, tous en armes. La femme avait de long cheveux blonds qui descendaient jusque dans le bas de son dos.

-Il y en à marre de ces missions merdiques ! Se plaignit elle.

-Allons, Allons nous n'avons que quelques plantes à empêcher de pousser pour que le printemps arrive moins vite, ce n'est pas la mort.

-Ce ne serait jamais arriver du temps de …

Veux tu te taire ! fit le troisième homme. Tu sais très bien que si le roi t'entend...

Je me fiche pas mal de si il m'entend ou pas . On sait tous que ceux qui sont sur le trône ne devraient pas y être et pourtant personne ne fait rien. Je n'en peux plus.

Allons Eléys Tout va bien se passer tu es au service du plus grand souverain de la galaxie par quel moyen il est arrivé sur le trône ne ous concerne pas .

Mais j'ai entendu parler d'un camp...

Tais toi Maintenant et fait donc ce que tu as été envoyée pour faire.

La blonde, se tût et s'affaira chantant doucement alors qu'elle passait sa main prés des arbres et des fleurs. Les deux hommes continuèrent le travail en entonnant d'une voix plus rauque et plus profonde. Chris les observa un moment et remarque que les bourgeons de fleurs se flétrissait sous leur doigt , que l'herbe se desséchait et que les arbres tombaient les quelques feuilles vertes qu'ils avaient commencer à gagner.

Elle attendit, dans sa tête tout allait très vite. Elle n'avait donc pas rêvé ? Ces gens là venait il du même monde que Jules ? Devrait elle manifester sa présence. L'un d'eux étaient ils ce fameux petit garçon qu'elle avait rencontré douze ans au paravant ?

J'ai fini, souffla la blonde qui s'en retourna vers ses compagnons. Rentrez avant moi, je vais faire un tour.

Les deux hommes aquiécèrent et furent soudain entouré d'un halo de lumière parfaitement semblable à celui que Chris avait pu observer des années en arrière. Puis en éclair, ils disparurent, le tonnerre gronda. Chris frissonna. La blonde se prit la tête entre les mains et se mit à pleurer doucement, silencieusement.

La jeune fille eut instantanément l'envie d'aller la rassurer de la prendre dans ses bras. Elle avait l'air de se battre contre des choses qui la dépassait.

Au bout de quelques minutes elle se redressa et sécha ses larmes, le halo de lumière commença à l'entourer et Chris eut un seul et unique réflexe, courir vers elle. La blonde eut l'air effaré alors qu'elle aperçu la jeune fille se ruer dans le halo de lumière jsute avant qu''il ne disparaisse elle voulut faire un mouvement pour l'éviter mais c'était trop tard elles avaient toutes les deux disparues. Il était minuit dix et Chris Deluan n'était plus sur Terre.

Chris se réveilla difficilement elle était sur des draps confortables... qui n'étaient pas les siens . Elle ouvrit les yeux elle étaient dans une chambre aux couleurs chatoyantes qui n'étaient pas la sienne et elle portait une sorte de chemise de nuit bleue aussi fluide que de l'eau qui manifestement n'appartenait ni à elle ni à quiconque sur Terre. Elle avait réussi elle était passé de l'autre côté, le tut était à présent de savoir où exactement elle se trouvait.

Elle s'extirpa du lit et fut soudainement prise d'une violente douleur à la hanche qui la fit presque s'écrouler sur le tapis rouge carmin.

-Vous feriez mieux de rester tranquille Lança une voix féminine qu'elle reconnaissait.

La blonde apparu, cette fois ci vêtu d'une longue robe rouge ses cheveux noués en un étrange chignon qui retombait vers le devant de son visage.

Ou suis je ?

Écoutez je ne suis normalement pas habiliter à vous communiquer des informations. Le roi se charge du dort des originels mais vu les récents événement ayant impliqués des originels je préfère vous dire que vous êtes à Faera. Notre monde a été créé par la déesse pour protéger le tien.

. Je m'arrêterais là, moins tu en saura, mieux tu te portera. Je vais te faire passer pour l'une des nôtre, aux yeux de tout le monde tu sera ma nièce venu du compté d'elvien. C'est clair ?

Elvien, le compté...

Chris ne cherchait pas à se défendre elle avait enfoui le souvenir trop loin dans sa mémoire et elle était prête à tout pour le revoir et découvrir à quoi son monde ressemblait. Lorsqu'elle était enfant elle n'avait pas eu beaucoup d'amis et le souvenir de jules aurait dû être celui qui lui aurait permis de garder confiance en elle, elle voulait retrouver se bien être, cette sérénité qu'il lui avait inspiré. Si il fallait en passer par exécuter les ordres de cette femme tant pis. De plus si sa mémoire ne lui faisait pas défaut Drakr avait dit s'appeler « Malfoy », un nom extravagant, et la femme travaillait au service du roi. Chris se sentait sur le bon chemin.

-Que dois je faire d'autre ?

La blonde haussa un sourcil ne s'attendant apparemment pas à ce que Chris oit aussi coopérative.

Je vais t'emmener rencontrer le roi et te présenter comme l'une des nouvelles servantes, tu devra dire que tu es içi parce que tu veux apprendre ce qu'est le travail pour pouvoir satisfaire au mieux les besoins de ton futur époux. Clair ?

-Comme de l'eau madame.

-Il faudra que je te lance un sortilège de transfert linguistique permanent celui que je t'ai lancé ne durera qu'une heure pas plus. Rappelle le moi.

Bien madame, je vais donc travailler au château.

La blonde acquiéça.

Au fait qu'elle est ton nom ?

Chris Deluan.

Bien nous allons le changer. Chris deluan, . Elle griffonna l sur ce qui ressemblait à du parchemin à l'aide d'une grande plume .

Voilà, Hermione, ce sera ton nouveau nom. Mon nom est Madame Nymphadora Tonks Tu serais donc supposément la fille de mon frère . Et même si on garde également le nom de sa mère si on le souhaite c'est le nom du père qui est reconnu chez les nobles Retiens donc bien Hermione Tonks et disons que le nom de ta mère serait... Granger. . Elle griffonna une seconde fois sur le parchemin et le lui tendit.

Le sortilège linguistique doit également fonctionner sur la lecture et l'écriture, lit ce que j'ai écrit et dis moi si tu y vois bien ton nouveau nom.

Hermione Tonks Granger, voilà ce que lisait Chris, c'est opérationnel, fit elle.

Parfait, rejoins moi dans le salon quand tu aura enfiler ça, dit Nymphadora en désignant un ensemble bordeaux fait d'une large jupe et d'un bustier serti de courte manches, auquel était noué un tablier à la taille.

Hermione se débarrassa sans difficulté de sa chemise de nuit liquide et s'évertua à lacet le corset durant au moins un quart d'heure . Quand elle fut enfin prête elle aperçut une petite table sertie d'un grand miroir où était posé des tonnes de produits qui ressemblait fortement à du maquillage, elle s'en approcha puis décida qu'elle ferait mieux de se faire oublier et d'être la plus discrète possible.

Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la porte et rejoignit le couloirs, d'énormes tableaux semblant à ceux de la renaissance italienne était accroché aux murs. Les murs étaient capitonnés de velours rouge. Elle entendit du bruit dans une pièce sur sa gauche et décida que le salon devait être la. Elle poussa le battant de bois sombre. Nymphadora était en train de verser du thé dans des tasse de fine porcelaine ornée de décors dorés.

-Entre ! Ne perd pas de temps nous devons être devant le roi dans exactement quarante cinq minutes.

Hermione ne se fit prier elle mourrait de soif. Elle se dirigea vers la petite table dorée et s'assit sur l'un des imposant fauteuil qui l'entourait. Elle attrapa la tasse brûlante et but toute la boisson en une gorgée.

Nymphadora l'observait d'un œil critique.

-Il faudra voir à ne pas oublier vos manière devant nôtre monarque jeune fille...

Un roi, elle allait rencontrer un roi, c'était tout de même un peu fort qu'elle débarque elle ne savait où pour rencontrer le roi du monde en question à peine quelques...

-Combien de temps suis je restée endormie?

-Environ trois jours jeune fille c'est pour cela qu'il faut que vous buviez, nous verrons pour votre repas après votre introduction à la cour.

Hermione fit une grimace, son estomac grognait en protestation.

-Pas de ça je vous prie ! Je prend des risques en vous aidant alors je ne veux pas que vous vous montriez déçu où bien désagréable avec moi.

La jeune terrienne baissa la tête. Chez elle on la considérait encore comme une enfant et içi c'était à peine si elle avait le droit d'ouvrir la bouche, vive le changement!

Quand vous entrerez dans la pièce ce sera en me suivant et de nulle autre façon. Vous vous avancerez jusqu'au trône et vous vous inclinerez devant le roi e fléchissant les genoux et en baissant votre tête légèrement en bas à gauche. Tout est clair jusqu'ici ?

Comme du cristal Madame.

Fort bien.

Elles finirent leur thé en silence, enfin Nympahdora fini son thé et Hermione se tortilla sur le fauteuil sur lequel elle était assise.

Suivez moi.

La jeune fille cala ses pas sur ceux de son hôte et retourna dans le grand couloir capitonné. Les portraits étaient imposant et semblaient trop lourds pour tenir accrochés là.

Elles descendirent un énorme escalier en colimaçon Qui les menèrent Jusqu'à ce qui semblait être le hall principal.

-Allons venez, le roi vous attend.

Pleaaaase Review! :)


	3. Un service princier

**Disclaimer: Tout est à JKR!**

**Ce n'est qu'une partie du second chapitre, j'étais trop impatiente de poster la suite :) J'espère que vous apprécierez !**

**Chapitre II: Un service princier ( Partie I)**

Hermione s'avança dans le grand hall vitré. La lumière fusait de partout, s'en était éblouissant. Personne semblait il, n'avait pensé à accrocher quelques rideaux. Ses cheveux devait avoir les reflets roux qui s'y installait parfois, au soleil.

Leurs pas résonnaient sur les dalles blanches du couloir qui suivit.

Rappelez vous de bien vous inclinez quand je vous en ferait le signe, précisa Nymphadora.

Je n'oublierai pas. Je n'oublie presque jamais rien.

Elles avancèrent en silence pendant ce qui sembla être des heures à la jeune femme.

Arrêtez vous.

Hermione s'immobilisa. Elles étaient arrivés devant une une immense porte de bois à deux battant.

Je vais entrez, vous ne bougez pas d'un millimètre.

Hermione hocha la tête.

Nymphadora posa sa main sur l'un des battant puis elle traversa le bois comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde. La terrienne frissonna, tout lui semblait si confus.

Au bout d'un certain temps la tête de Nymphadora apparu entre les battant .

C'est bon, entre.

Puis, les portes s'ouvrirent en grand tandis que son hôte se reculait. Ce qui était apparemment la salle du trône était bien plus intéressant que les appartements dans lesquels elles s'étaient trouvées quelques minutes plus tôt.

Les murs était aussi blanc que du quartz. Quatre tables gigantesques étaient alignés au centre de la place et au fond du vaste espace se trouvait une estrade avec trois sièges imposants. Hermione avança d'un pas hésitant. En arriva à l'estrade, elle s'inclina selon les instructions qu'elle avait reçues.

Allons mon enfant relevez vous fit une voix bourrue. Et bienvenue à Poudlard !

Hermione leva les yeux, puis se redressa, face à elle se trouvait homme Blond platine aux yeux bleux qui ressemblait étrangement à ceux de...

Quel est ton nom ?

Hermione Tonks Granger.

Et Pourquoi viens tu içi, fille de Tonks ?

Je veux travailler pour apprendre à servir au mieux mon futur époux. Dit Hermione d'une traite reprenant exactement les termes qu'on lui avait dicté.

-Fort bien ! Voilà une enfant pleine de bon sens . Et Bien vois tu il se trouve que mon fils qui n'a pas pu venir à cause de son travail à besoin d'une nouvelle servante, tu as l'air d'avoir de la vigueur! Tu sera très bien à son service.

Et merci Tonks de nous avoir amené un aussi joli brin de Faerienne.

Merci à vous sire de bien vouloir la prendre au service de votre fils. Répondit humblement Nymphadora.

Hermione pouvait percevoir une pointe d'ironie dans cette « humilité ».

Vous pouvez disposez mesdames, fit le blond en désignant la porte de bois d'un geste de la main.

Hermione emboita le pas et se retrouva bientôt à l'extérieur avec Nymphadora.

Vous avait été parfaite, rien à redire fit l'hôte de la jeune terrienne.

Hermione se réjouit avec un peu de chance elle croiserait Drake dans les couloirs du château.

Je vais vous montrer les quartiers du Prince puisque ce seront ceux que vous devrez entretenir.

Elles marchèrent encore durant un temps interminable , montèrent trois escaliers puis en redescendirent deux autres avant de passer derrière une tapisserie qui dissimulait une porte. Nymphadora fit crisser son ongle dans une des rainure de ladite porte et elle disparu instantanément. La pièce était imposante. Les murs étaient vert émeraude les draps du lit à baldaquin était d'un vert émeraude et Hermione pensa immédiatement au lit américain « king size » en le voyant. Un bureau était installé dans un coin de la pièce un large fauteuil de velours vert y était installé et Hermione remarqua que les vêtement posé à la va vite sur ce fauteuil était fait de la même matière que la chemise de nuit que Nymphadora lui avait prêté.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ? Dit elle en pointant du doigt la fameuse matière.

Le Pyjama du Prince quelle question ! Et je te signale que tu ne m'a pas fait penser à relancer le sortilège linguistique s'aurait pu être une catastrophe s'il n'avait pas duré aussi longtemps.

Hermione décida qu'il ne fallait pas plus s'aventurer sur le sujet du pyjama plus longtemps.

Bien alors, quelles seront mes missions ?

Tu devras nettoyer les appartements du Prince et être disponible pour t'occuper de la moindre chose dont il aurait besoin. La moindre chose c'est clair.

Comme du Cristal madame.

Nymphadora sourit à la réplique semi insolente.

N'oublie pas que tu devras également lui apporter ses repas et nettoyer sa salle de bain. Il est heureux que les serviteurs n'ai pas le droit d'utiliser leur magie, ainsi tu passera plus facilement inaperçue.

Puis je voir la salle de bain ?

Bien sûr.

Elles se dirigèrent vers une porte à gauche du lit . Elle s'ouvrit encore une fois quand Nymphadora glissa son ongle contre le bois.

Ce n' était pas une salle de bain mais plutôt une piscine Cinq étoiles qu'Hermione découvrit derrière la porte. La pièce était peinte en vert et blanc et au centre de ces couleurs douces se trouvait une piscine aux milles robinets argentés confectionné en forme de serpent. Elle se demanda instantanément ce qui pouvait bien sortir de tout ces robinets. Il faudrait qu'elle essaye se dit elle avec un sourire espiègle. Les murs quant à eux étaient ornés de tableau de sirènes.

-Chaque rebord de chaque robinet doit être absolument impeccable je vous préviens!

Hermione hocha encore une fois la tête ses cheveux tombant automatiquement devant ses yeux.

-Et vous me ferez le plaisir de bien vouloir attacher cette masse ébouriffée qui vous sert de chevelure jeune fille !

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel elle n'y pouvait rien si ses cheveux n'en faisait toujours qu'à leur tête, enfin, si l'on pouvait dire.

-Bien maintenant que vous avez pris connaissance de votre lieu de travail je vais vous emmener aux cuisines pour que vous mangiez décemment.

Elles ressortirent de la salle de bain puis de la chambre. Et retraversèrent des couloirs et des escaliers, au fur et à mesure qu'elles descendaient dans les profondeurs de Poudlard, la lumière devenait moins éclatante les murs plus sombre et l'air plus humide. Elles arrivèrent bientôt devant un grand portrait représentant des fruits, Nymphadora chatouilla la poire de son index et une poignée apparu.

Hermione écarquilla une fois encore ses grands yeux noisettes. Tout ici semblait arriver comme par magie.

Derrière la porte tableau se trouvait ce qui apparemment était les cuisines. De délicieux fumets se dégageaient des fourneaux et toutes les personnes qui interagissaient dans cette fourmilière d'ouvrières tenaient à la main de longue baguettes argentées.

Qu'est ce que c'est demanda Hermione intriguée.

Je t'ai dit que je ne t'en dirais pas plus tiens toi à ton travail et tout ce passera bien.

La jeune fille se tût et continua d'admirer les mouvements gracieux des cuisinières au dessus de leurs casseroles.

Nymphadora alla glisser un mot à l'une d'entre elle qui se retourna d'un coup vers elle. Elle était plutôt ronde avec des cheveux grisonnant et un corps qui avait souffert au long des années de son goût de la bonne chaire.

Bonjour Hermione ! Tu as faim n'est ce pas ?

Après un énième et bref hochement de tête Hermione fut installée à la table qui occupait le centre de la pièce et on lui servit un grand bol de soupe chaude avec ce qui ressemblait à un verre de vin.

Mange vite et bien tu as encore beaucoup de chose à faire . Lui intima Nymphadora.

Alors Hermione c'est à ton goût ? Demanda la cuisinière. Je m'appelle Madame Chourave d'ailleurs, enchantée de te connaître.

De même . Fit Hermione entre deux lampées de soupe . Autour d'elle des centaine de casseroles cuivrées étaient accrochées aux murs ainsi qu'une quantité inimaginable qu'Hermione n'avait jamais vu de sa vie. Et le cliquetis du travail accompli aux alentours était harmonieux et réconfortant.

Les femmes levaient ce qui semblait être leurs baguettes magiques au dessus de grands chaudrons, de casseroles et de poêles sans s'arrêter un seul instant. Elles formait ainsi un concert de cuivres relativement impressionnant mes familier aux oreille d'Hermione qui avait l'habitude de voir sa mère cuisiner.

Quand elle eut fini son assiette de soupe on lui servit une large tranche d'un gâteau aux fruits , apparemment locaux, puisqu' Hermione n'en connaissait aucun.

Il y'en avait même un qui était bleu, vert et rose.

-C'est un patwa , c'est très sucré et délicieux . Fit Madadme Chourave en réponse à son interrogation muette.

Elle dévora son gâteau au patwa et à elle ne savait trop quoi et elle l'apprécia à sa juste valeur.

Mme Chourave lui enleva son asiette une fois qu'elle l'eut terminé. Nymphadora lui fit signe de se lever.

Tu viendra prendre tes repas ici trois fois par jours. Cette montre t'indiquera l'heure adéquate.

Elle lui tendit une petite montre argentée qui indiquait notamment, au lieu des habituels nombres, « Heure du dîner ».

Hermione regarda les petites aiguilles tourner et passer « d'heure de déjeuner » à « heure d'aller travailler ».

Allons venez il est temps pour vous d'accomplir vos premières tâches et de rencontrer celui que vous servirez.

Hermione se raidit, elle allait rencontrer le Prince...


End file.
